


Quenching the Flames

by joonohon



Series: Eren Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Armand - Freeform, Daniel Malloy, Day One: Passion, Eren Week, Eren Week 2015, Eren Week Day One, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Passion, Queen of the Damned, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren would come and make Levi feel alive again.</p><p>Eren would go and make Levi's heart break.</p><p>It was a cycle. Time and time again, things never changed...</p><p>"Lovers. Yes, it had become an ecstatic and engulfing affair." ~Daniel Malloy, 'The Queen of the Damned', page 86</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quenching the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the relationship between Daniel Malloy and the Vampire Armand in 'The Queen of the Damned', the third novel in 'The Vampire Chronicles' by Anne Rice.
> 
> "You'll sleep when the sun rises, if you wish, but the nights are mine." ~The Vampire Armand, 'The Queen of the Damned', page 86

_"...Let me be a lover in the Savage Garden with you, and the light that went of life would come back in a great burst of glory. Out of mortal flesh I would pass into eternity. I would be one of you." ~Daniel Malloy, 'The Queen of the Damned', page 95_

 

_~~~_

They loved everything. And if they didn't love it, they hated it. There was no in between.

Levi smiled, sighing fondly as they laughed at the antics on stage, spotlights making their eyes gleam around the edges.

Well. His eyes. It was He, today.

Levi shook his head. Humans could be so interesting.

In his centuries of roaming the earth, he had never met anyone quite like Eren. Five hundred years of drifting from place to place, taking countless mortals as his victims and his sustenance. Five hundred years of misconceptions and contemplation; of an empty chest and deep melancholy that never seemed to lift.

Eren had changed that. He had shown Levi so much.

Physically, Eren was older. Barely scraping twenty five, with a sharp jawline and smooth slope on his cheeks. Brown hair that Levi wanted to run his fingers through and braid every night. He was darker than Levi, bronze limbs moving with a childish grace that made Levi shiver from deep within his being.

That would change eventually.

Levi himself hadn't changed in quite some time. He was still seventeen, pale skin and black hair; grey eyes and soft curves. It never changed.

He didn't want Eren to change. He didn't want it to happen.

He could never bring himself to stop it, though.

Eren didn't see it the way he did; he thought Levi was sadistic. That he wanted to see Eren die. He wanted to watch him wither away. He didn't love Eren.

How wrong, his beloved was. Eren was so full of life.

He would grab Levi's face and kiss him with Cupid bow lips puckered every dusk without fail. Their fingers would intertwine, dragging Levi from place to place no matter what city or country they were in. He would sing along to the musicals they watched, and throw popcorn at the movie screens in the theaters. If they were in a private place, he would play Levi's favorite movies over and over for nights on end, laughing at the same lines every time with just as much vigor and joy as the first. He would try on suit after dress after anything he desired, posing for Levi wherever he could and staring into the camera sultrily.

He would feed Levi, neck baring itself in the moonlight, only to lick his own blood from his lover's mouth.

He would dance for Levi and Levi alone; hips swaying and legs spreading with natural ease to a song playing just for them. He would caress himself, hands gliding over sand-scrubbed skin with the most minimal scraps of lace on. He would watch Levi with eyelids lowered, green dark with lust as hands on his hips brought them together.

His anger, though. That was what made Levi the hungriest.

His eyes would widen and his brow would furrow, nostrils flaring and teeth bared. A beautiful flush would creep up his neck, onto his cheeks and forehead, breath coming uneven and hot. Levi could hear his yelling and sneering, but it was drowned out. The sound of his heart pumping; his blood shooting through his veins at a quickened, rage induced pace.

It made Levi's breath hitch. He could feel the claws of thirst scraping the back of his throat, telling him to drink, drink, _drink, drink-_

Levi swallowed. He could go months without blood, at his age. He would refrain. He could wait. He didn't want Eren to see that side of him.

Eren would shoot venomous insults his way, breaking his heart and scattering the pieces. He would question Levi's refusal to perform the Dark Trick on him. Such laughable terminology, that. And when Levi said no, he would grin ruefully, a twisted version of his beautiful smile.

And he would leave.

He would disappear for weeks and months on end, spending Levi's money carelessly on alcohol and jewelry and books until there was none left. He would give money to strangers, to beggars on the street, to anyone willing to take some cash. He would deprive himself to the point of starvation and horrible health, a husk of himself drifting from bar to hotel room to park bench.

And Levi would appear.

He would find Eren and take him back, clothing him in brand new garments, scrubbing him clean in a fresh bath. He would lay with him in bed, petting his hair and placing tender kisses onto his neck and shoulders. He would embrace him warmly, whispering muted words of love.

Eren would sulk, and eventually, return to his normal self.

Levi allowed these tantrums. He would lift Eren up every time he fell if it meant he could stay human for a while longer. Levi would never turn Eren. It would take away his humanity; his drive. It would transform his curiosity into eventual boredom, and he would wither away just like the rest of them.

Levi would never take Eren's passion from him.

He remembers all too well what that feels like.

_~~~_

_"...Give it to me! Damn you! Immortality that close, as close as your arms."_

_"No, Daniel, because I'd rather die than do that, too."_

_~'The Queen of the Damned', page 76_

**Author's Note:**

> Posted early because I'm pretty sure I won't have time tomorrow and because I'm too much of an Ereri/Anne Rice piece of trash to wait. 
> 
> Please leave suggestions for any other day of Eren week (besides Day 6. I already have something planned for that) Comment/kudos and let me know what you think!


End file.
